2P EnglandXReader
by GreatAuthor96
Summary: 2P England has lived being unaccepted by others until he meets you, someone who sees the world in a different way. Together you are happy, but life isn't always so sweet. Friends become enemies, happiness becomes madness, and nothing is quite the same anymore.
1. Prologue

2P!EnglandXReader (Prelude)

by ~MasterofDice

France was my BEST FRIEND compared to everyone else. He had nice light-blonde hair that reached his shoulders in shiny waves that looked very handsome on him. My friend also had pretty purple irises that made all the girls cry out in joy if they happened to look at one of them. Most of the time he acted as if nothing really mattered, that he was "too cool" for life to handle. Sure he was the kind of person to try making my life as miserable as possible but best friend's don't hurt their best friend in return. So I lived through my handsome best friend's nasty comments and whatever else he said about girls being more important although I looked like one. Such a sweet person to be around…

In fact, I was sitting with him on a grassy hillside under a big oak tree. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail, slightly drifting in the warm summer breeze. I couldn't stop grinning from being in France's presence for he rarely stayed long enough to call it a visit. Occasionally I'd tug at the lapels of my brown boots before looking back up at my best friend to see if he was in the mood for talking. Last time I spoke "out of turn," he grabbed my bright-blue bow that held my cloak on my shoulders and pulled me right up to his face and said some naughty words. Naturally I scolded him for that before hugging my knees against my chest hoping he wouldn't yell like that ever again. So we sat here on this sunny day in silence.

On days like these, France usually said something about me that should make me feel upset. The fact that I had pink hair was the most common subject for him to complain about before moving on to my eyes. The color of my irises matched my lovely bow which was apparently "not normal." My smile was considered "too happy" and that I looked like a freak whenever I smiled. How I cooked was wrong. I failed at magic. Magical creatures hated me. Most of this I told my best friend about and he just agreed with those rude people instead of trying to make me feel less bad about myself. Of course that was how France was so I had to take it as a compliment.

"England, I heard you wear powder to hide your freckles."

Immediately my eyes widened. Who told him that? It was the most precious secret I had! There was just too many freckles and I had to do something to get rid of them! "Heh heh, that's a funny one, France!" I laughed.

"I'm being serious."

"I thought you were being France-"

He reached out and brushed my cheek with his thumb. Moving away, I hid the exposed skin with my hand while biting my lip. France looked at the white grains on his thumb before smiling to himself as if my ugliness was funny.

"And to think you were my best friend!" Standing up, I ran away towards the woods.

"England! England, wait!"

But I wasn't going to turn around. Today I finally was giving up on trying to fit in with others and decided to go where no one would be. The forest was my own comfort place where I could be accepted for who I was and what I looked like. Trees never said anything bad about me…unless they were talking trees. Most magical creatures lived in the woods but they stayed as far away from me as possible unless pulling mean pranks on me was possible. I just had to hold my head up high while making the best of what life still had to give me.

Soon I found a lake that shimmered like a billion crystals in one spot. A young girl around my age was drawing water with a bucket. Seeing such a girl in a beautiful scene made my mouth go dry. She must've been someone of the lower class judging by the plainness of her dress and the fact she didn't have any shoes. Dirt was smudged all over her brilliant skin, I was surprised she wasn't bathing instead! I would've left her alone if I hadn't seen her face when she turned around holding a full bucket of water with her work-beaten hands. Those eyes…They seemed to be able to look straight into my soul and say that "I am a normal human being."

She smiled at me.

She-she…

Smiled?

…At me?

I'm only eleven! W-what kind of world was this? Oh butterscotch! I'm thinking nonsense! Everything was random inside my head as I stood where I was wondering if the girl actually intended that smile to be for me to see. My cheeks began to warm as I watched her walk towards me while swinging the bucket beside her. She seemed to be a happy-go-lucky girl. I liked that. Actually, I liked her a lot.

"Hi there!" She greeted.

"H-h-hi? Hi!"

Giggling, she held out her free hand, "I'm _."

"I…I'm E-E-," I shook her hand as formally as possible, "England. Shouldn't you-you be with an adult out here? It's sunset."

_'s joyful expression fell. It pained me to see her before me looking as if she was going to cry any second. Her (eye color) eyes seemed to have paled as her smile faltered its' return. "I live by myself."

By herself? No one to watch over her? _ needed someone to care for her at such a young age. Hesitating, I thought about myself. How no one wanted me around and connected it with _. Her willingness to trust me although I was a stranger was weird. And the fact that she was always smiling would make someone's nerves shiver, unless _ was involved with a touchy subject. She seemed…"Different." I couldn't quite explain it but I've noticed it before when I was visiting a mental institution because France suggested it. What am I thinking?

Calmly I grabbed the bucket from her, "Mind if I keep you company?"

Immediately _ changed from sad to extremely happy. Her eyes were bright with joy and I couldn't help but think that they were beautiful. Just seeing _ this way melted my heart, I vowed that I would do anything to see this attitude more often. That I'd be the one to bring it out of her. Happier than ever, she grabbed my hand and led me in the direction of what would be my new home.


	2. Chapter 1

Some years later…

With a sigh, tiredly I opened the door of the hut to see _ sitting on the rocking chair knitting. She must've been waiting for me before she ate dinner since the cooking pot was full of soup when I checked it. I don't know why _ would do such a thing, she knows very well that by the time I'm finished running errands outside the forest, it's nearly midnight. But I had to remind myself that with how her mind worked, she would lie awake in bed crying until my return. Never did I ask her to stop waiting again.

_ looked up at me as I was hanging up my cloak, "I thought I told you to stop putting powder all over your skin."

Fiddlesticks. That was what I forgot! _ forced me into showing my freckles no matter how many times I said that I wouldn't. So while I was out, I put on powder. Before I returned, I washed it off in a creek. It wasn't very kind of me to do this and now I regret it from the start.

"Why would you hide your stars?"

I remained silent as she stared at me, until her eyes began to fill with tears. "_, I-I'm sorry. Oh dear, please don't cry!"

"You sh-should be proud of…of your gift," _ sobbed. "It-it's so handsome…"

Placing her knitting needles aside, softly I took _'s hand and pulled her up onto her feet. I gave a small smile, "Let's go outside," I whispered.

_ believed that my freckles represented the night sky. She'd point out constellations on my skin and yet I never saw them. When I brought home a chart of the stars, I tried my best to match my freckles with it but I couldn't. There must be something I'm missing or it was all in _'s head. If my freckles were the stars watching over us, then they shall be that way. It pleased _. To see her become excited over these dots upon my skin whenever we went stargazing made me happy.

Her finger traced Ursa Major on my chest while checking at the sky to see the constellation above. (Eye color) eyes bright as the stars. My heart thumped loudly as I watched her every move. Throat dry, I wanted to tell _ that I wanted to understand what she saw. She told me once that I was a fallen angel, created from the Heavens when went stargazing for the first time. That day, my mind asked itself one question. Did she mean it or was it her mental state? I would never be sure. It seemed that her childish actions were legit but doubt lingered with it.

Then my love for _ would be fake. That would never be true for I knew very well that I loved her to death. That I'd risk my life for hers. I wanted to care for _ for the rest of eternity and let no one else do so. _ has no clue about my feelings, she thought of me as a friend. A friend that accepted her. Of course I had to find a way to know that she would return my feelings from the heart and not what her mental state believed. Someday I'd tell her that I'd like to make her mine. Someday…

Later that night, a good while after I tucked _ into bed, she came into my room. Lucky for her, I've been lying awake thinking about how I should proceed with our relationship. I watched her walk towards my bed while holding a small glass jar containing a lit candle. Her whole body was trembling so I placed the jar on my nightstand and beckoned her onto my bed.

She complied.

I silently flipped back the blankets so _ could join me. Softly I blew out the candle before lying down beside her. Once I did, she moved right up against my chest and broke out crying. _ gripped my night tunic while burying her face against it. My arms gently wound around her to keep her close. Resting my lips against her head, I stroked her silky (hair color) hair waiting to see what would happen next.

"D-don't leave me…Iggy, I-I don't want to be-be alone again. I don't want…want to see you leave l-like everyone else."

My throat tightened, "I would never leave even if you asked me to." A tear slid down my cheek, luckily she didn't notice.

The next morning someone knocked on the door. No one but _ and I knew about this hut since it was located deep into the ancient parts of the forest. I have never been a violent person, weapons weren't my specialty for I liked to keep peace. Having a sword under my bed would mean different. It was only there because I would kill to keep _ safe from being hurt. From death. Fate made it my duty to protect her and I shall do so.

Gripping the sword, I checked to see that _ was still sleeping on my bed before turning to the door.

Immediately I opened the door to see France standing before me. He didn't look much different except for the stubble on his chin and the rims under his eyes. France was dressed in traveler's clothing instead of the usual fancy fabrics he used to wear. I hesitated when he dropped his cigar on the ground and smashed it with his boot. When he moved his gaze back up, he gave me a very unnerving smile. It was as if smiling wasn't normal for him.

"I've been looking for you."

Furious, I slammed the door shut but his boot blocked the door's way. "Go away," I hissed.

"England, you can't stay here! That girl is a freak-"

He-he called her…

_ isn't…

She's no freak!

I dropped the sword before opening the door wide enough for me to tackle France. My hands pinned his shoulders against the ground as I sat on his chest feeling adrenaline rushing through my body. To hurt someone was something I've never considered before, especially France.

"Get off!"

"Her name is _! She is the best person in my life," I leaned closer to his face, "and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're insane!"

Holding a fist in the air, I prepared myself to punch my so-called best friend's face till it bled. Yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. But I could threaten to do so until seriously provoked. "Say something else. I dare you!"

"England-"

"I dare you!" I repeated. Holding onto the front of his tunic, I shook him as hard as I could without breaking my gaze from his. "Flippin' gosh dang it, France! Why did you have to come for me?"

"Because you're a nation!"

"And you know what I think about your sassafras? Nothing! I don't regret leaving!"

He rolled over so that I was underneath him, "_ should've died many years ago. How could you be so careless with your immortality?"

"I love _."

France's eyes widened, "Y-you love…"

"Indeed, now go away and never come back or I swear I'll hurt you."

"But-"

I glared at him.

"Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart."

Once I came back into the house, _ was still asleep. Silently I placed the sword underneath my bed before turning to prepare myself for a bath. Then again, I wanted to stay just for a few more minutes to watch her sleep. I brushed my fingers through _'s hair and leaned down to kiss her soft cheek. She was so beautiful…A smile spread across my face as she reached up to place her hand on mine, the one still touching her hair.

"Good morning, love," I murmured.

She turned her head to look at me with weary eyes, "Good morning."

"I'm off to bathe, but I'll be back, I promise."

_ nodded and I squeezed her hand.

There was no way I wouldn't come back.


	3. Chapter 2

Today I had to repair a hole in the roof of my bedroom. The hole was about three times bigger than my head so it wasn't something to put off for a later date. Of course _ worried herself to tears because of the fact I could easily get hurt on the job. I told her to continue knitting in the living room so that she could relieve her stress easier. So once I had all of my supplies, I prepared to climb the ladder with new boards. _ came outside and tried stalling my ascent with questions about lunch, if I needed any help, and is there anything I happened to be missing. This took a few minutes of my time before I finally got her back into the living room and I could continue my work.

Now I wasn't quite on the "same level" with magical creatures. Especially faeries. The faeries had mischievous cousins known as sprites. Almost every day these sprites would try to make my day as horrible as possible no matter what the cost. Reasoning with them was out of the question because of the fact I was "different." They would tug my hair, tear my clothes, and ruin my travel bags, that sort of thing. Being the kind person I am, I simply let them do as they please for if I gave in, the sprites would claim victory. I'm not the sort of person to lose.

Once my supplies were organized the way I wanted, I started peeling off the ruined boards by taking out nails. What I didn't know was that there were sprites underneath the roof taking out the nails of the good boards. I could hear their high-pitched voices but couldn't make out what or where they were so I continued my job. It bothered me though, sprites one couldn't see is more dangerous than when one sees them. They were certainly up to something but knowing where was the hard part.

Until the boards gave way underneath me.

With a loud crash and clouds of dust, I landed hard on the floor of my bedroom. My whole right side hurt, since it was the side I landed on, and I couldn't move my arm. I started to see glowing orbs when once my eyes were willing to open. Only did I realize those orbs were sprites. They pointed and laughed at me before flying away, leaving me here in pain.

"Butterscotch…"

"England! Oh, England! Here, let me help you up-"

I pushed _'s hand aside with my good one, "I'm fine," I muttered. Slowly I tried to stand up but I gasped out in shock from the agony of my right side and fell over.

"You need my help," _ whispered, "so let me." Her (eye color) eyes stared into mine for a while, I felt as if I had the strength of a thousand men just by knowing she cared. Slowly I nodded my approval. "Wonderful! I'll take good care of you."

_ did as she said. She bandaged my cuts and broken arm as gently as she could, and I appreciated it. What wasn't so appreciative was the fact that _ made me stay in bed with no other privileges other than using the bathroom. Then that woman decided to take it upon herself to repair the roof! How absurd! A woman doing man's work! I knew she's done plenty of manly things before I moved in, such as repairing a spot in the roof, but I'm here now! _ can leave it to me. I want her to depend on me for everything. But with a mind set like hers, persuasion wasn't easy to accomplish.

My eyes never left _ as she hammered away at the roof. I watched every sweat droplet, every blink of an eye, whatever that had to do with her. She had changed into tunic, trousers, and high leather boots since a dress wasn't appropriate for summer work like repairing holes. Sure they were my clothes but she just looked so beautiful in them. How the v-neck of the tunic dipped low…Skin glistening from the heat…

"England, you look flushed. Would you like some water?"

"N-no thank you, love."

_ stared at me for a few more seconds before continuing to fix the hole. "Just tell me when you need something."

"Alright…"

Breathing heavily, quickly I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes my body would cool down. Pure warmth had already flooded my cheeks and I could feel the strain in my trousers growing by the second. Why did I have to be such a naughty boy? Maybe France left his cooties or something-I don't know! _ was the only person that made me feel this way and so I had no experience on how to control myself. No one told me about these things. Next time I travel out of the forest I'll have to do some research. For now, I had to learn on my own.

But _ didn't leave my thoughts. Dirty things such as imagining her nude and kissing certain…"places" raced through my head. And dear Lord I wanted that to be reality. I wanted to make love to _. In fact, I wanted to right now. Yet I'd be gentle, applying just enough pressure to make her feel good rather than scared. Son of a biscuit! So many more ideas came forth and I started to feel as if I'd die unless I told _ how much I loved her.

I decided to roll over and smash my face against my pillow while waiting out my sudden burst of love for _.


	4. Chapter 3

My friendship with France has become better since our quarrel. He may seem like the kind of person who'd stab me in the back but that wasn't what he wanted. France happened to be much more kind towards me, since he didn't have any friends. I met up with him whenever I had to travel outside of the forest on errands and we'd talk. Mostly it consisted of the same old thing from our childhood, everything that I failed at and how my appearance would break mirrors. From what I've learned by living with _, it was how control my feelings. Except for love. That was a whole different matter.

France and I were at the tree we used to meet at when we were children. The one I ran away from the day of our argument. I happened to have a bag full of fabrics for _; she was a great seamstress so I thought she'd like to make more clothes. She deserved them. And France pitched in by buying some very expensive ones, a sign that he has gotten over the fact that I loved _.

"H-hey! England! Look!"

Pointing towards the forest, France was staring at a massive cloud of smoke. Fire was spreading like waves, burning everything the forest contained. My heart thumped loudly. If _ saw the fire, she would've met me here or at the next meeting place we set. I dropped my bag in fear as France looked at me with worry.

Immediately dashing towards the forest, I left France behind.

Raging flames surrounded me as I leaped over fallen trees and ducked underneath their flaming branches. Animals raced past me in the opposite direction but I wouldn't turn around. Droplets of sweat coated my skin yet I wouldn't let the fiery fingers of death scare me away. France ran behind me, still trying to catch up while calling out my name, trying to make me stop. I refused. There was nothing that would make me leave until I had _ safe in my arms.

Reaching the hut, I kicked down the flaming door. Crying out her name, my eyes wildly searched for any sign of life. I avoided the burning objects as I continued my search for _. My friend did the same as he looked in other parts of the hut. Heart racing, tears evaporated as they came.

"_! _, where are you? _!" France shouted.

I entered _'s bedroom. Finally I found her! What scared me though was that she was lying on the floor unconscious. In _'s right hand was a silver locket with wings that I gave her for the first birthday I spent with her. Blood marked the side of her head and I quickly tore my tunic to bind it over the wound. Swiftly I picked her up and shouted to France that I had found her.

Then we ran for our lives.

_ stared at the ashes of her home the following day. Nothing much was left except for some strong metal objects such as my sword. She stuck her finger in the gray dust before examining it. Silently I stood beside her; my cloak billowing out behind me from the cool summer wind. Her hand shakily formed a fist and she held it against her chest while bowing her head. Salty droplets fell to the ground as her crying continued. I glanced back at France who happened to be so kind as to support us. He shook his head, a sign that there was no way to rebuild our losses.

"_," I knelt down, "look at me."

She sniffled, then turned to face me with her big (eye color) eyes.

"I'm going to build us a new home. A place where we can live together, wherever you want that place to be. Okay?"

"O-okay."

"And…I-I," my lip quivered as I placed a gentle hand on her bandage. Words wanted to pour out but my throat was too tight.

"England?" She whispered.

I stared at the locket she wore around her neck, "I…" Then I looked back up with much more determination than I had before. Today is the day I'm going to start us off on the path on which I want to take. It may frighten _, and she might decide to never want me around again, but I was going to play my card. "_, I love you. Not one day do I live without telling myself that I do. I need you in my life, _, I need you by my side as my loving wife." Tears stung my eyes but I continued to look her in the eye, "If you died, I'd never be the same. I'd never be able to live with myself-"

"England," a small smile played across her lips, "I thought we were together since the day you insisted on living with me."

Those words made me gather enough courage to kiss her. Right then. Right there. My lips pressed lightly against hers, just in case her mind would shut down from what I did, and I didn't regret it. She hesitantly placed her hand against my cheek while pushing her lips against mine. So _ wasn't afraid of a kiss…

France rolled his eyes, "Are we going to find you two a room or what?"

(Time Skip)

Two female sprites peered in a window, most likely plotting something…

I entered the hut with a broad grin on my face, "_! I'm home!"

There was no answer.

"_?" Walking over to the cauldron, I noticed that the soup was overcooked. Quickly I put the fire out with a bucket of water that was usually kept in the kitchen. "What is going on with her?" I mumbled.

Entering our bedroom, my eyes rested upon _. She was lying on the floor with no signs of movement. My heart must've leapt into my throat for the scene scared me enough to cry out in fear. I held her on my lap, trying to shake her senses to awaken but nothing happened. Her eyes remained closed. Checking her pulse, I counted the seconds without feeling anything. No heartbeat. No breathing. No…No…

"_!" I cried. "_! Y-you're not dead, you're not! You can't be!" I sobbed some more, my hand gently caressing her cold cheek as waterfalls poured down my skin. "You're just sleeping, yeah, that's it! J-just…Sleeping…Shhhh, may your dream continue in a realm of happiness." Placing a kiss upon _'s forehead, I lifted her up and rested her upon the bed. "Just sleeping…"

Every day, I talked to _ as she slept. Mostly it was of working in the local bakery that was located about two miles from our home. Then I'd mention about my own dreams that I've had the previous night although she could never share hers. I would compliment my wife on how beautiful she is and tell her I didn't expect any different. There were days I talked about the past, the memories I cherished, and the ones we shared. She was a good listener too, for she never moved or spoke while I was speaking. Such a good wife…

Sadly I sat at the bar with France. "Please…Please eat a cupcake. There's no one to eat them at home except for me…"

"No."

"I'm begging you!"

France showed an expression of disgust, "_'s mental instability really knocked yours around," he muttered.

I gripped the tray of cupcakes, my eye twitched. So that's how he was going to be? The reason behind my wife's death hasn't been discovered and yet my friend has the guts to make a joke about her. My wife. It made me wonder if he did something to _. France never liked her before, later on, he must've acted like he did. Now he's willing to admit my wife was nuts. That-that…Player!

"England?"

"You know," I stroked the edge of the cupcake tray, "this could kill someone."

"Uh, sure?"

Smiling brightly, I stared at my friend. He looked uncomfortable. Oh stupid, stupid boy. I burst out laughing in his face while taking the cupcakes out of the tray and placing them on the counter as if I were saving them.

"England-"

Quickly I slammed the edge of the tray against the side of his head.


	5. Chapter 3 and 4 Intermission

Strange…Every time a nation "disappeared," they were replaced. Their replacement looked exactly the same but had a whole new personality and color scheme. France was France, but less of a meanie-pants and could cook real food. The Italian brothers weren't out to kill for fun, they were horribly weak. Germany didn't have his scars anymore, he was more into organization and military things. I felt as if I was the only one who still remained the same…

But there's more! The replacements had different memories. When I was first approached by France, he asked why my hair wasn't blonde and didn't have green eyes. Well I've always had pink hair and bright blue eyes…So this memory issue was something I couldn't comprehend. Yet the "normal" nations, whom haven't "disappeared" for some strange reason, had similar memories to mine.

I sat in my chair doing needlework as France fooled around with my hair. Always commenting about how realistic it was. This normally went on for a few minutes before Germany stood up yelling at the Frenchman to either keep his hands to himself or be tied up. Since the German was really scary, I said nothing in order to keep this more perverted France out of trouble.

France picked at his blue cloak, "Such sexual tension should be released, Germany, stop taking it out on me unless…Honhonhon-"

Angrily Germany pounded a fist on the table, "Don't you speak like zhat to me!" He shouted.

"Oh? Then would you prefer Italy to speak like that to you?"

Italy stopped eating his pasta, "Ve…"

"N-nein!"

America kicked open the door, "Sorry, mother fuckers, for being late! Not really but I was busy with Canada-"

"Shut the hell up!" Angrily Canada pushed America aside and took his seat beside me, "Gonna kill him in his sleep…" And he continued grumbling.

"Aru! You shouldn't make such a scene!" China yelled in frustration.

"Well I just finished spending quality time with my bro! The intensity of it still lingered-"

"As if I want to hear about your sex life!"

"Well you should," happily America patted China's shoulder, "it may be your downfall once I take over Asia with Canada."

Japan stood up, "No you won't!"

"Yes I will! And to add to your collection of tattoos, you can have one that says 'claimed by America and Canada' right on your ass!"

"Greece already did…"

Russia sighed, then looked down at me, "What do you think about this mess?"

"I think everybody should stop their potty-talk and quiet down. Then eat a whole bunch of cookies that I brought." I continued sewing, "It would make me happy."

Canada shifted in his seat, "My ass hurts," he mumbled.

"Did America do you too hard?" I asked worriedly.

"We were in a rush…"

"Hm…I'd like a cookie."

"Go ahead and grab one, Russia." My smile widened, for these cookies were made with a special ingredient. Just some kind of Belarusian flour…


	6. Chapter 4

The rest of my life was very entertaining. Many people questioned about my wife, _, and I simply silenced them with a smile upon my face. There was once a group of sprites who thought it'd be funny to ruin my love's body as she slept by tearing her clothes, knotting her hair, those sorts of things. I asked myself what my cupcakes would taste like with a little extra ingredient…and the sprites were never seen again. Funny thing too, in later years, the police would come to my door and try to have me arrested for murder. Murder! HA! They didn't want to come in for a cup of coffee or scones so I gave them a special treat when showing them my FAVORITE butcher knife. It's so shiny… Yes, my days being around were amusing to a point that I'd go insane from my joy.

As I sat at my table, having a good cup of coffee, bullets shot through my wall. They moved up and down while breaking the surface of wood and glass while marking the walls on the opposite side. I contemplated the ruins as I sat there calmly with one leg crossed over the other. Delightful! My living room couldn't have looked any better.

Romano kicked my front door down while holding a machine gun over his shoulder. "Where's my brother?" He demanded.

"Oh dear, couldn't you have knocked? It's quite rude to barge in."

"Don't give me that shit, you fucking asshole!" Immediately he grabbed my purple vest and pulled me off my chair with a very unacceptable use of force. The Italian shook me violently, "Where's Italy?"

"Well we were having pasta at my house and I simply suggested that I should make Italian brownies. He thought it would be a great idea-"

"YOU MADE BROWNIES OUT OF MY BROTHER?"

I smiled, "Tut tut, I never said that."

"BASTARD! I'LL HAVE YOU DEAD-"

But before he could say another rude word, for cussing is a horrible sin, I took out my butcher knife. This knife was kept strapped against my shirt but beneath my vest. Easily I had Romano hold the blade for me in his chest. He stumbled back surprised before falling onto his back bleeding to death. My my, blood was a horrible stain to get out of a light blue carpet. Rolling up my pink sleeves, I knelt down and took my knife.

"Y-you…"

Giggling, I tapped Romano's nose, "Boop! You're gone!"

And he became a lifeless corpse on my living room carpet.

That night, I lied beside _ upon my brightly colored sheets that layered on my bed. She looked very comfortable in her yellow nightgown as she slept in the same position she has for many centuries. Her body has kept its' perfect form with the help of my magic and immortality, although I never thought of anything besides that. Gently I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand wondering if she'd ever open her beautiful (eye color) eyes again. They were the only two stars missing from my life and the night sky above. Maybe her dreams were being rude and keeping those stars to itself…Pretzel sticks! It wasn't fair. But I had to be thankful that she wasn't dead. That she was still with me.

Softly I wrapped my arms around _'s waist to bring her up against my chest. Maybe someday she would awaken and we can make new memories together. A child or two wouldn't be half bad either, I mean, I did raise America and Canada some years back. Or we could just be a couple, living together in this house for the rest of our lives. I wouldn't mind. As long as _ is happy. Forever. With me.

"I love you, _," I whispered. Gently I kissed her unmoving lips, "Good night."

The following day I invited America and Canada over to spend a wonderful time together. To catch up on things. Of course, knowing them only too well, I had to prepare myself for their vulgar language and non-stop arguing. That meant I had to be able to threaten those two without killing them. It would be difficult, but I succeeded before and I can do so again. Maybe some Italian coffee, a reddish-brown liquid, would calm their nerves because of its quality taste.

America pulled out the hair-tie of Canada's small ponytail, "You like a mother fuckin' girl with your hair like that."

"At least I don't look like a damn fat-ass!" Angrily Canada snatched the tie back and began to make a ponytail with his hair. He aimed a kick at his brother's shin before walking away, "Just like every other American…"

"Son of a bitch!" America tackled his brother and prepared to punch him.

I gripped America's fist, "If you two wish to continue fighting then I'll have to do something about it. And you know very well what I'll do."

"Damn it," America muttered and snatched his hand away. Irritably he got off of Canada to go sit on the couch. His hair seemed a bit redder, as if it reflected his anger, but I wouldn't say anything about resembling blood.

Canada grumbled as he went and sat on the loveseat opposite of the couch. He pulled his red jacket closer against him while pouting.

"Well! Such a hassle! Lucky for you two I still have brownies left!" Grinning widely, I walked towards the kitchen and stopped in the entryway. "Would you boys like any coffee?"

"I don't want any of your fuckin' brownies or coffee."

"Me neither," Canada grumbled.

Eye twitching, I tilted my head a little bit as my grin became wider. "America, if you put vulgar language with any of my cooking…" I raised my butcher knife, "I'll have to…cut it out."

He blanched, "S-sorry. Your cooking is the best! Heh heh."

"Swell! Don't you guys worry, I'll be back in just a second!"

"Please, take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Canada," I turned away, "I'll keep that in mind."


	7. Chapter 4 and 5 Intermission

Tears stung my eyes when I came home one night. Not one of the nations wanted to celebrate _'s birthday with me. They never did each year I asked. But just once was all I wanted of them!

Sadly I held up a folded blanket that I made myself and spread it over _'s sleeping form. "H-happy birthday, _." My lip quivered as I smiled, "You don't have to say anything, love, I know you like it."

Then the door was kicked open.

I turned to see America holding a big box while grinning like an idiot. His black sunglasses flashed as he neared the bed, "YO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHER FU-" He stopped himself from swearing by holding up the present.

"Y-you…came."

"Dude, this is _'s birthday!"

"You didn't come before…" Gently I stroked _'s cheek, trying to act as if I wasn't appreciating America's effort to brighten my day. Hiding my happiness was difficult though.

"Well I have a date night with Canada on this day. It's how we celebrate _. Even though she isn't…awake, or talks, or whatever, she's always been here!"

Biting my lip, I tried to understand this "date night" thing. Was it incest? I-I think that's what is happening between America and Canada. Well I surely didn't raise them to be that way!

"Oh, the present is a bunch of clothes. I thought a new wardrobe for you to dress her in would be cool." He placed the box beside the closet door before smacking me on the back, "SO! Another year, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

Canada stormed into the room, "YOU LEFT ME AT THE GAS STATION!"

"Well you were taking too long!"

"Excuse ME for trying to find your d-stupid soda!"

America laughed, "I like it when you're angry."

Reddening, Canada gave America a two liter bottle of Coca-Cola before standing beside the bed. He leaned down and kissed _'s forehead, "Happy birthday."

The feeling of happiness bubbled up inside me to see my happy family together.


	8. Chapter 5

I finally snapped one day. After so many years of _ sleeping, my heart couldn't take it any longer than it has already. There was too much stress weighing on my shoulders day after day of coming home to see her unmoving body on my bed. No welcome hug, cheerful laughter, or words of love…It finally has gotten to me. My strength that has been built up by my wife's gentle heart has finally died. Life just wasn't the same happy place anymore for my eyes are seeing things differently now. They see the love of my life not waking up anytime soon.

Lying out in my backyard, sadly I stared up at the stars above. Tears slid down my cheeks as I traced _'s favorite constellation on my chest. Ursa Major. I never thought I'd understand the billions of freckles on my skin, and yet I remembered this one. The one that meant almost as much as my wife. Oh how I wanted her outside with me, pointing out all the constellations she saw in the night sky that were on my skin. To feel her gentle touch would fix everything bad that has happened in my sorrowful life.

But she wasn't going to come out to join me. Nor tell me that everything was going to be okay. I-I hated that fact with all of what is left of my heart. Every nation who told me this would happen was right. And I killed them for it. There was no way I could redeem myself now that I am stripped bare of my defenses. My wife is gone. No friends to comfort me. Family hated my guts. So this is what it felt like to be alone…

Then I laughed.

And laughed…

And laughed…

What am I thinking? _ has been with me forever, and if she needed to continue sleeping, so be it.

I lied in bed later that night to talk to _ as she slept. My arms held her close as one hand stroked her soft hair. "I love you so much, _," I whispered against her cheek.

"That makes me happy…"

Immediately I leaned back to see my wife with her beautiful (eye color) eyes barely open. Staring at me. My throat tightened as she gripped the front of my pajama shirt and let out a shuddering breath. A true breath of air. _ gave a small smile while tears rose to her eyes, which I quickly brushed away with my thumb. Oh how glad I was to finally feel the warmth of her skin against mine once again. Bottom lip quivering, I kissed her forehead and waited for more words to escape her lovely lips. To reassure me that this wasn't a dream.

She tilted my head down away from her forehead, "I-I don't remember ending up here."

"What do you remember, love?"

"…These sprites appeared b-before me…And then there was this…This flash of blinding light! Then everything…" Her breathing hitched, "Everything went dark."

I quivered from anger after hearing that. Sprites were the ones to blame for making my wife sleep for centuries on end behind my back. MY BACK! My blood seemed to boil for I knew that these sprites wanted to make my life miserable, they did more than that. They took away the life I would've had. Having children, making memories, spending time with _. All taken from me until now.

Now I was going to have my revenge.

But more important matters had to be taken care of first. _ had very little intelligence in this new world and was in dire need of a thorough education. The hard part was that everything seemed to scare her, something I didn't want to happen. She would become easily frustrated when trying her best to comprehend what I said or wrote. This would be followed by tears because she felt like a failure in my eyes. Calmly I comforted my wife while reminding her to never give up, just like she used to tell me when we were little. So she continued her lessons with renewed pride each day. Something I was proud of.

Shakily she read out loud, "A…B…C…D?"

"Yes."

_ nodded, "E…F…G…H…" She began to struggle.

"Beginning letter of icing."

"I!"

I smiled and rubbed her back, "Good."

"J…K… P…Q R S…T U V…W…X…Y…And Z!"

"Perfect! You've come a long way, my love."

Her expression was full of joy, enough to make my heart feel as if it was filled with air. Soon she'll be writing…Then reading! It was truly exciting to watch my wife be full of will to understand the information I was sharing with her. That might change her life. It was better than taking _ to an elementary school, for at home, I can see the expansion of her knowledge grow at a somewhat steady rate. Such determination!

Happily _ began writing on the notebook before her. I waited patiently until she pushed it over for me to see. "I luv u…It's close!"

"Oh…"

Everything changed when she wasn't correct. Her expression fell and her eyes were downcast. I put my hand upon hers hoping she wouldn't take her misspelling to heart. But for someone like _, it was like a stab to the chest. Worry grew the longer my wife sat there staring at the table in an unnerving silence. Quietly I tried coaxing her out of this sadness by taking a cupcake off the plate I had placed on the table earlier and held it to her lips. Nothing.

I set the cupcake aside before standing up, and then lifted my wife off her chair. "Don't worry about it, you spelled out how it sounds. That's a start."

"Even a six year old could write it correctly," she mumbled.

My skin paled at those words.

"Face it, I'm no smarter than them, you know that. I…I should be intelligent like you! And yet, I'm not."

"_-"

"England, how long have I been away from reality?"

Tears stung my eyes and I had trouble looking her in the eye.

"Tell me!" _ cried. Her hands shook my arms, "How long?"

"H-hundreds…Hundreds of-of years," I murmured.

Then she burst out crying. Her face buried against my chest as she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry! I-I wish…I-"

"_, calm down."

"What am I going to do to make it up? Huh?"

"Be happy, be happy for me…"


	9. Chapter 6

One day I came home to find _ sewing clothes that only a baby could fit in. I've never taught my wife about children, in fact, she didn't know anything about them. There wasn't a single television, computer, or newspaper in my house to show one. We lived in a house far from civilization, so she couldn't have seen one pass by. Sure I raised America and Canada when they were little but _ was asleep then. Unless she heard me talk to her during that time…I became immediately worried about what she was going to think when she learns how babies are created.

She looked up from the table as I walked towards her, "You're back! I'm so glad!"

"I am too, love." Smiling, I gave her a tight hug, "What have you been up to?

"Making clothes…"

"For who?"

_ didn't answer. Instead, she turned her head looking extremely nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. It's just…It's just that I would like to be a mother, England! A-a real one! Through hard work and determination! I-I…I'd like that…"

Hesitantly I placed my hand on her cheek, "But it'll hurt," I whispered.

"I can be strong, just like you!"

"What made you want this in the first place?"

Her smile faded, "I've been having dreams lately…Very nice ones! Ones that I wish would come true so that we may be a happy family together."

"What's the first step to having a baby?"

"S-sss…Sexual intercourse."

How did she…._ is much more understanding than I gave her credit for. If my wife knew that, she certainly knew more. I took a deep breath, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

(Time skip)

_ gave birth to three babies on three different occasions. Each one died in a minute or two after being brought into the world. Each one was buried by _ in our backyard. I never felt so much grief in my life. My wife cried each night after each try we gave, lying on our bed wishing the pain would go away. The hospital I took her to said _ is still fertile, and if we continued, maybe a baby would remain alive. But chances like that were fifty-fifty. I wanted a 100% assurance that the fourth baby would live and grow up like many other babies in the world. Yet after having two sons and a daughter lose their life before my very eyes, chances were at zero.

Burying her face into my chest, I pulled up the blankets over us so that everything was dark. This was one of the ways to calm _ down. To make her forget reality so that it was just her and me. She released her grip on my shirt and let out a shuddering breath. Gently I kissed her tears away as she slowly began to relax in the comforting darkness…

Until we fell asleep wrapped up in each other's embrace.

I was in the kitchen grounding up the last of the sprites when my wife came into view. _ tugged on my sleeve and I turned to face her, "Yes, love?"

"Does a condom protect 100%?"

"99.9%," I replied.

"…Oh…"

"Oh? What do you mean, oh?" Raising an eyebrow, I turned to see _ looking a bit pale. "_, I use the best condoms I can find. I'm sorry if that .1% affected you…Did it?"

She gave me a guilty look.

"You don't have to give pregnancy another try. We can arrange an appointment at the hospital to fix it."

"O-one more try?"

"Alright," I patted her head, "one more."

And yet it was out of vain. Now we had a new addition in our backyard, another boy, buried by what would've been his third oldest sibling. Either there were more sprites, pixies, or faeries messing with my life or they placed a curse on _. I couldn't stand this series of deaths any longer than my wife could and it was making me insane with anger. There was nothing I could do but to try calming down my wife before me. She has been become extremely weak nowadays, as if the deaths of our children died with her strength.

Then a miracle happened one night. Somehow my wife was revitalized and more determined than ever. My eyes couldn't believe it. She took a hold of my bowtie, pulled me to her height, and gave me a lust-filled kiss. So much passion was behind it that I felt as if I was sent to Heaven. _ hasn't been this way since the first day I made love to her, and it felt so good to feel this again.

"We can't give up," _ whispered.

I groaned as she wrapped her arms around me, rocking against my lower regions. "What's with this attitude?" My hands rested upon her waist and followed her body's motion, "It's different."

"God spoke to me last night, and if I'm going to give birth to a baby we can care for years and years, I have to turn you on."

"Then continue."

Little [girl name] is always full of energy each day I come home from work. She'll stand by the door waiting, then raise her tiny freckled hands as high as she could once I entered. [Girl name] would squeal with delight once I lifted her up and spun her around and around. I'd rest my hand on her fair pink hair, stroking it once she rested her head upon my shoulder to calm down her laughter. I must be the luckiest man alive to have a daughter like her.

My wife said that [girl name]'s stars matched mine. Every single one of them. Of course I doubted my freckles and our daughter's were the same, but I shrugged that feeling away. _ was happy about it, so I should be too. Stargazing has never been better now that there was two astrological maps or my wife to use.

[Girl name] giggled and reached her hands up in the air, as if she could grasp the twinkling stars above. "Eh!" She continued to try, "Eh! Eh! Eh!"

I held up my finger just above her reach, "Grab the star, love, you can do it."

Her first finger brushed against mine, "Eh!" Then she reached again and took a hold of mine, waving it around with glee.

"You're such a kind daddy."

My eyes looked up to see _ smiling at me, "And you're the best mother [girl name] could ever have."


	10. Chapter End

Finally [girl name]'s first birthday came around. Being a father, I was very excited to drive home with a nice big gift on the passenger seat for her. A nice surprise for my little girl that would even bring a smile upon _'s face. I'M JUST SO FULL OF JOY THAT I COULD SPEED RIGHT NOW JUST TO SEE IT! My hands gripped the steering wheel, trying to suppress the urge to put more gas on the pedal and pass these trees by faster.

Then…

Then a loud boom shook my vehicle, and a mushroom-cloud explosion rose into the air. My eyes widened in horror from knowing only too well the location of where that explosion came from. A place that didn't deserve such unjust misery.

A small black vehicle, most likely containing the bomber/s, suddenly came around the bend and crashed into me. Our vehicles flipped over, glass shattered, metal clanged, and shouts followed. I could feel blood slide down my skin as I looked around at the mess, lying on my side, dazed for a little bit in the driver's seat.

Then I grabbed my butcher knife from it's slip against my chest and unbuckled my seatbelt. Furious with what has happened in a period of a few minutes, I rushed through the giant hole in the window shield to kill the perpetrator/s. Gritting my teeth, I headed towards the man climbing out of his vehicle, just as beaten as I am from the crash. My whole body shook with fury to see that micronation still alive. To know that someone of my own flesh and blood bombed my house. My family… He would pay…

"SEALAND!"

The principality's red eyes looked at me through his black bangs, "England, I suppose you'll recognize me now as a true nation." He chuckled to himself, "To be daring is something you taught me in order to be a nation, aren't you proud I remembered?"

I picked him up by the front of his overcoat, them slammed him against the black vehicle still lying on its' side. His teeth were stained red from blood when he smiled at me. Angrily I held the blade of my knife against Sealand's neck, "How did you find out where I live?" I demanded.

"It's called being a good spy. So good that I ruined most of your life, not your stupid fairytale creatures! Why did your babies die? Because of me! Why did I want one to live? So that I may blow it up into pieces!"

"You should've remained a foolish boy!"

"I'm glad I grew up, for now I have the opportunity to be remembered!" He laughed, "And I don't regret it!"

After that, I slammed my knife into his chest. Repeatedly. His laughter continued and so did my stabs, something I wasn't planning on stopping until he did. Blood sprayed up at my face but I wanted more. This was nothing compared to what I needed from him. The asshole before me needed to give me back my home. My wife. My daughter. I didn't want anything else. Now, I wanted his death.

Then I left his dying body to stumble my way through the woods to the wreckage of my house. Everything was in ruins. Tears streamed down my cheeks, barely enough to clean the red spots off, to see such a scene. I fell to my knees crying out in pain beside the misshapen body of _. The sight of her condition would scare me forever. Not too far away was [girl name], nearly all charred in the ruins of her crib. This…This was Hell. Horrible, horrible, Hell.

I took my shirt off and positioned the point of my knife upon a particular freckle. The North Star. Just knowing that this was the right one made me smile, _ taught me so well. "Don't worry, _, [girl name], I'll be there soon…"

With a small smile, I stabbed myself.

(Later that day)

France entered my hospital room, dressed up in a stupid red and blue outfit. He gave me a small smile and placed a photo album on my lap. "Angleterre, I don't know what gave you a memory loss and a whole new personality, but maybe this will jog your memory."

"Fobbish twit! I never had pink hair and bright blue eyes! You-" I looked down at the cover of the photo album, seeing someone who looks just like me with a woman and baby girl. Shakily I stroked the face of the woman as my lip quivered. So…Familiar…

And yet I knew that these three were somewhere happy together…


	11. Chapter Alternate Death

Sealand never seemed to leave me alone nowadays. All he ever wanted was to be recognized as a nation but I continued to refuse. That man will always be a child at heart no matter how grown up he has become over the years. If he wasn't so annoying then maybe I wouldn't hate him so much, yet he will always remain a principality. I won't call him anything else.

His red eyes glared at me through his black, windswept hair. One of his gloved hands tapped a pen repeatedly on the desk before him, a habit of his when he was frustrated. The many micronations around us talked about random issues such as population and resources but Sealand was in no mood to converse with them. I was his only focus. Of course I wasn't going to let him degrade me in such a rude manner. He knew that I hated to be stared at. But I remained smiling as the principality before me was most likely wishing that he could shoot arrows out of his eyes at mine.

"How's your family?"

My eye twitched, "None of your business."

Casually, Sealand leaned back in his chair, "Oh?" He asked.

"Just go off and pout some more, child." I knew he hated to be called a child for he's been one all his life. This angered Sealand, and his only response would be something about how intelligent and grown up he is. With a sigh, I pushed forward my cupcake tray, "You can take a cupcake with you as well."

"As if I want to take your drug-filled pastries! Anyone who eats that shit goes crazy!" Furious, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"…Yes."

"Why are you here anyways, England? The World Meeting just couldn't stand your pink hair and freaky freckles anymore?"

"I came because I am friends with most of these micronations."

"Well I'm not your friend," he whispered, "now get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get. Out."

"Alright! Too-da-loo!" Laughing, I took my cupcake tray and waved goodbye as I headed towards the door.

It would truly lift the weight off my shoulders to see my happy family after a long day of work. I smiled in anticipation of seeing [girl name] standing right in front of me after the door was opened, wanting to be lifted into the air. Not too far away should be my loving wife, _, most likely cooking dinner by this time of day. Just the two girls I needed to see.

Once I opened the door, I saw my wife and daughter tied up on the floor. _ looked up at me with a worried look as [girl name] sobbed into her gag.

That was the last thing I saw before realizing that opening the door triggered a bomb.

Flames covered everything…

Three bodies dead…

Sealand smiled as he surveyed the scene, "Well well, what happened here?" Watching firemen and women running by, police investigating, and fire spreading, the micronation felt great. This was exactly what he hoped to happen.

For he planned it.

(Later that night)

France entered my hospital room, dressed up in a stupid red and blue outfit. He gave me a small smile and placed a photo album on my lap. "Angleterre, I don't know what gave you a memory loss and a whole new personality, but maybe this will jog your memory."

"Fobbish twit! I never had pink hair and bright blue eyes! You-" I looked down at the cover of the photo album, seeing someone who looks just like me with a woman and baby girl. Shakily I stroked the face of the woman as my lip quivered. So…Familiar…

And yet I knew that these three were somewhere happy together…

"Found it after the bombing of your house, thought you'd like it."

"That's strangely kind of you, Frog," I muttered, "thanks."


End file.
